Manis
by Mi-Micchan
Summary: "Kau itu manis, jadi percaya dirilah..."/Wah, dia jatuh cinta./'Sayang sekali kau tidak melihatnya, Naruto.'/Hanya dengan sentuhan lembut dan sebuah senyuman manis yang hanya di tunjukkan padanya, itu saja sudah cukup untuk bisa membuatnya merasakan manisnya cinta./Bad Summary/Dedicated to NHFD-NaruHina Fluffy Day #5th year. Happy Reading


**...**

**..**

**.**

**~::(Manis)::~**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_ **

**Warning: AU, OOC, Tsundere-Hinata.**

**—K, Friendship, Romance, Comedy.**

***Dedicated to NHFD-NaruHina Fluffy Day #5th Year***

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**..**

**...**

BRAAAK!

Hinata membuka pintu kelas dengan memperdulikan orang-orang yang kaget bukan kepalang karena ulahnya. Gadis _indigo_ itu kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan kaki yang sedikit menghentak. Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan mulutnya terus bergumam tidak jelas seperti "Neji-_niisan no aho_! Mesum! Jelek! Bodoh!" dan kata-kata yang tidak pantas dikeluarkan lainnya.

Teman laki-laki sekelas Hinata yang melihatnya saat ini hanya diam ketakutan—mungkin, sambil memasang alarm tanda bahaya siaga satu. Pasalnya keadaan Hinata saat ini bisa saja mematahkan tulang rusuk mereka jika memperburuk _mood_ Hinata saat ini.

Sedangkan Sakura sahabat Hinata yang tadinya tengah asyik bercengkerama dengan temannya hanya menghela napas melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. _Pasti dia di kerjai Neji lagi,_ pikirnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan Gadis dengan surai merah jambu ini berdiri menghampiri Hinata yang ada di tempat duduknya di baris ketiga dari depan itu. Ditariknya satu kursi yang ada di depan meja Hinata lalu dia duduk di sana dengan menghadap ke Hinata.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Neji bodoh itu terhadap tuan putri ku ini?" Sakura bertanya. Gadis yang baru berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

Hinata yang melihat Sakura di hadapannya langsung saja mencengkeram bahu Sakura lalu mengguncang-guncang dengan keras membuat Sakura mengerang kesakitan.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sakura-_c__han_, Neji-_nii_ itu jahat sekali. Dia mengatakan aku jelek dengan wajah seriusnya. Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan perempuan saat dia mengatakan itu dengan begitu mudahnya?"

Tanpa memperdulikan erangan kesakitan Sakura, Hinata lalu memeluk Sakura walau ada sebuah meja yang menghalangi. Masih didengarnya suara Hinata yang sekarang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak pantas dikeluarkan. Sakura lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata sambil menghela napas dan bertanya, "tapi kau tidak mungkin diam saja 'kan setelah diperlakukan Neji seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku menampar dan menendangnya lalu kutinggalkan dia pergi."

Hinata kini duduk kembali di tempat duduknya dengan memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya, kesal jika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu itu saat bersama Neji. Sedangkan Sakura yang tadinya tengah menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata terhenti, tubuhnya serasa membatu dengan pose seperti sedang menepuk bahu Hinata tadi; dia terlalu kaget. _Neji pasti sudah mati_, pikirnya. Tentu saja Sakura tau walaupun itu hanya sebuah 'tamparan' dan 'tendangan' jangan anggap itu lembut kalau itu dari Hinata.

Beberapa detik kemudian sesudah Sakura kembali menguasai dirinya gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menghela napas, "sudahlah, kalian itu 'kan kembar. Dan lagi, Kau itu sudah kelas 2 SMA, Hinata, kelas 2. Tapi yang kulihat saat ini adalah Hinata kelas 1 SD yang ku kenal." Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian dia berbicara lagi dengan suara yang pelan, "jika kau terus seperti ini kau tidak akan mendapat pacar, lho~"

Hinata mematung beberapa saat. Kata-kata Sakura ada benarnya juga—tidak! lebih tepatnya memang benar. Sekarang dia sudah hampir 18 tahun dan juga sudah 'hampir' dewasa—mungkin—. Jika dia terus seperti ini dia tidak mendapatkan pacar ideal dan dewasa seperti keinginannya. Lalu yang dikatakan Neji akan menjadi benar di mana dia tidak akan pernah punya pacar. Tapi tunggu dulu, jangankan memiliki pacar jatuh cinta pun dia tidak pernah. Mengingat itu membuatnya tambah kesal dan ingin sekali rasanya menampar Neji sekali lagi.

"Wah, masalah si kembar ini rumit juga, ya..."

Tanpa Hinata dan Sakura sadari ternyata Naruto—teman sekelas mereka, sudah ada di samping Hinata—karena memang tempat duduknya di sebelah Hinata. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang mencolok itu meletakkan tasnya dan terkadang membalas sapaan teman-temannya. Sepertinya dia baru datang.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. _T__umben sekali bocah ini tidak terlambat_, pikirnya. Biasanya dia akan datang 30 detik sebelum _sensei_ mereka memasuki kelas.

Naruto lalu duduk di tempat duduknya dengan menghadap ke Hinata; seolah ingin ikut campur. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan kirinya lalu tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Menurut ku apa yang dikatakan Neji ada benarnya juga; Hinata tidak cantik—"

"Na—?!"

Sakura kaget, tentu saja. Seberapa bodoh sih makhluk ini sampai beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu langsung di hadapan Hinata. Di liriknya Hinata yang sudah terlihat suram mengerikan. Sebelum adanya pertumpahan darah Sakura berdiri; berniat hendak membogem Naruto terlebih dahulu. Bersyukurlah karena bogeman Sakura masih bisa dibilang lembut daripada bogeman Hinata.

"—tapi Hinata itu manis." Lanjut Naruto. Tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuatnya terlihat mantap saat mengatakannya.

Sakura yang sudah berdiri berniat membogem Naruto terdiam, dia kembali duduk. Sedangkan Hinata yang tadinya juga sudah suram mengerikan tampak terdiam dan sedikit kaget. Gadis dengan mata sewarna bulan itu menatap Naruto penuh kebingungan.

"Menurut ku cantik itu hanya dipandang dari bagusnya rupa wajahnya saja. Semua perempuan itu cantik, kok, tapi walau begitu ada beberapa yang wajah mereka membosankan ketika dipandang. Berbeda dengan wajah perempuan yang manis, dipandang berapa lama pun tidak akan membosankan. Dan lagi, perempuan yang manis itu lebih mendebarkan hati pria seperti ku ini." Naruto berkata dengan nada bercanda di akhir kalimatnya. Dia berpose yang 'menururtnya' tampan yang membuat Sakura berdecih jijik.

"Hentikan itu, dasar mesum." Sakura menambahkan; dia pura-pura santai. Jujur saja dia kaget mendengar Uzumaki Naruto si bodoh dan biang onar bisa mengatakan hal manis semacam itu. Sepertinya kepribadiannya tertukar dengan Minato-_sensei,_ karena sifat Minato-_sensei_ memang penuh wibawa dan keromantisan seperti itu. Jika memang benar, Sakura tidak akan sekaget ini.

"Maa, pokoknya jangan _down_ hanya kau di katai jelek, apalagi oleh Neji. Kau itu manis jadi percaya dirilah, Hinata." Naruto menambahkan. Jangan lupa, dengan cengiran khasnya yang khusus dia tunjukkan untuk Hinata seorang saja. Tangannya yang berwarna _tan_ itu juga mengusap kepala dengan rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

Setelah berkata demikian laki-laki dengan mata sewarna biru permata _sapphire_ itu pergi ke tempat Kiba dan yang lainnya. _Ada urusan laki-laki_, begitulah katanya.

Sementara Sakura hanya melirik bosan kepergian Naruto. Dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke tangan kirinya dan berkata, "dasar _maniac_. Palingan juga ngomongin bokep. Benarkan, Hina—ta?"

Sakura sedikit kaget melihat keadaan Hinata saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya begitu merah—berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu— bahkan merahnya sampai menjalar ke telinganya. Berulang kali jarinya yang lentik dan seputih susu itu terus menutupi wajahnya dan terkadang menepuk pelan pipinya.

Hal itu membuat Sakura mengerti tentang sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum misterius.

_Wah, dia jatuh cinta._

Dia lalu melirikkan _emerald_-nya pada seorang laki-laki pirang yang tengah heboh berbicara dengan Lee, Kiba dan yang lainnya yang ada di ujung kelas itu. _Naruto, mungkin akan sedikit aku tambahkan. Perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta lebih manis dari perkataan bodoh mu itu. Dan juga terima kasih sudah memperlihatkan aku wajah jatuh cinta Hinata. Sayang sekali kau tidak melihatnya._

"Hinata-_chan_ wajahmu merah sekali lho~" Ucap Sakura santai.

"B-Berisik! Aku sedang menenangkan hati, jiwa dan pikiran ku..."

Hyuuga Hinata yang belum pernah jatuh cinta akhirnya bisa merasakan manis dan hangatnya cinta. Satu lirikkan saja sudah cukup membuat wajahnya kembali memerah dengan dahsyat dan membuat jantungnya berolahraga maraton dengan dadakan.

**-END-**

**A/N:** Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day~!

Aduh, udah lama gak nulis fanfic. Maaf kalo bahasanya kaku, atau malah gak fluffy? *mewek* Btw, tahun ini NHFD udah 5 tahun ya, gak kerasa banget :""") Oiya ini fanfic NHFD aku yang kedua lho, sebelumnya udah pernah ikutan di akun satunya. Awalnya sih males banget nulis fanfic lagi, mana kepepet jadwal ujian juga. Tapi rasa cinta aku ke NaruHina ngancurin semuanya sampai berkeping-keping #halah walaupun hasilnya kurang bagus aku tetep pengen ikutan NHFD terus :''''''D

Saa, ayo kita ramaikan lagi dan lagi NHFD tahun ini. NHFD, BANZAAAIIII~!

p/s: jangan lupa review ya ;)

Salam,  
Micchan...


End file.
